


Ornithophobia

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birds, M/M, Phobias, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just a bird, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornithophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphruikan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphruikan/gifts).



> Written as a prompt fill for the prompt 'Jean & Marco visit the zoo, and while Marco is enjoying handling the birds, Jean is petrified'. 
> 
> No direct mention of phobias here, but I did enjoy getting to write Jean with a fear that I have as well! Enjoy, friends!
> 
> \--

Terrified, Jean forced his eyes open, just enough to keep himself from being blind against the monster in front of him. Sinking claws into his arm, just hard enough to taunt him of what it could surely do to him later, it clung to his arm, looking back at him with soulless, horrifying, black eyes. When he shuddered at the sight, it gave an ear splitting shriek, and he couldn't help himself; Jean cried out, wailing Marco’s name is sheer panic. 

“Jean, it's just a bird, love.”

Beside him, Marco held a vibrantly colored macaw on his arm, stroking the backs of his fingers down its wing as the bird sat cheerfully on its perch there. Behind him, more birds sat on wooden bars and the limbs of planted trees, part of the interactive zoo exhibit Marco had been dying to see. He looked back at Jean, with an irritating mix of amusement and pity. Jean grimaced. 

“I know it's a bird, and you know I hate them.” On the end of his own arm, the bird Marco had handed him to hold shifted it weight, obviously upset by Jean’s unsteady stance. It shrieked again, and Jean all but threw it across the room. Marco laughed, reaching out his free arm to offer the bird a place to escape.

“How about I take these guys back where they belong, and we go look at something else?” 

Frowning, Jean shrugged. “It's whatever you wanna do. I wasn't tryna ruin your fun or anything. I know you like birds, and all.”

“And I know you don't,” Marco replied, “And I should've realized that if it was important enough for you to mention to me, it was a pretty big deal to you.”

“C’mon, Marco, I don't wanna get all Dr. Phil right now. I just don't like winged monsters, okay?”

“Duly noted.” Marco smiled. “How about we get some lunch, and then we can go look at whatever you want.”

“Even the insect house?” Jean asked, wondering how far he could push his luck. Marco made an expression of mock disgust, but nodded all the same. 

“Yes, even the bugs. Now come on. I'm starving.”

“Yeah, mortal terror usually takes it out of me, too. I could use a bite to eat and maybe a sedative.”

Marco laughed. “How about a cold beer or a cocktail, instead? A beverage befitting a mighty warrior, surviving his clash with a horrific beast.” 

Jean looked like he might punch Marco for a moment, but Marco’s chuckling was far too adorable for him to stay angry, for long. “I can live with that,” he agreed, "As long as I can order some kind of _poultry."_ Still laughing, Marco slipped an arm around his waist, and they headed toward the string of restaurants, located at the heart of the zoo. 


End file.
